<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a pretty smile by AngstyTrashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422112">Such a pretty smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrashcan/pseuds/AngstyTrashcan'>AngstyTrashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTERL!FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Theo is a broken boi that needs to be protected, toumei answer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrashcan/pseuds/AngstyTrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He couldn’t take it<br/>Living with a heart that only wants to disappear<br/>Keeping his feelings hid behind a smile that stretched from ear to ear<br/>Even when the smile had folded up and died from soaring from the window<br/>Even then, I don’t think that I’ll forget, such a pretty smile"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo/June</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Toumei Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may be out of character? I'm not sure? But I do hope you like this fic! Have fun reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Running by all those arid days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where each day is the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sitting alone just one desk too far from sunlight</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if nothing changed, Theo looked down at his desk, his classmates were in their own little groups as they awaited for class to continue. Exam results were already given to them before the break started.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what are you waiting for?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought ran through his mind as he glanced at his open textbook like it's telling him to study.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As if it’s quizzing me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Batting an eyelash at that textbook with no answers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aah"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he didn't read and just closed the book. He needed to recollect his thoughts. Reading another damn textbook won't help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you wanted to know my grades</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’d say “The same.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know why they make these tests so very easy"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The test paper on his desk crinkled a bit while he moved his textbook. The score written in red ink catches his eye. It was always the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since his dad kept making him study. Day in, day out with no breaks. No nothing. He could've had a headache from digesting so much info without a single break but he just pushed through it. Every single memory changed into formulas and history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a tired sigh as he laid back on his seat and stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"While you smiled at me timidly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You sat right next to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeping a grin all while you held closely such a bad grade"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>June, one of his classmates, came in and sat at the empty desk next to him. Test paper in hand as he smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette glanced over at the orange haired boy then to the test paper in his hands. A low score was written on the paper and yet, it felt like nothing to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how Theo wished he could be as carefree as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Out beyond the sky, I just can't help but sigh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it's because I see the world for all it is"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He really can't tell why June is like this. The world he knew is like a cold prison cell with nothing to do but follow orders, but by the looks of it, June's world was full of hope. Warmness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something he doesn't have.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t that too sad? The world is much more fun!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo remembered June say, when he accidentally let his thoughts slip by him. Though, it didn't bother him. His world was grey while his was colorful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He envied the boy in the bright world he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Back then, you always seemed so glad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just can't take you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Playing with a heart that only wants to disappear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once again, I can't find a thing that makes want to remain here"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, the brunette found himself standing by the railings of his school's rooftop. The view that lies in front of him was his town. Peaceful and quiet. Little to no person was walking in the streets mostly because they were busy working inside their houses or at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but sigh as he stared up at the sky,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ringing in a tone that only whispers </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a cruel and callous fool”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And even then…I know it's kinda true"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words rang through his ears. Though, he can't help but agree to them. A top student of their school and yet, he can't enjoy life stuck in his dad's chains of perfectionism.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So even if a miracle occurred and somehow answered all of this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surley in ten or twenty seconds I could figure just a bit"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening. He glanced over to see the familiar orange haired boy. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he let out clouded breaths but a bright smile still stood on his tired face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theo! Bro I have been looking all over for you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo let a bitter laugh. June? Looking for him? For what reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, June?" He asked, fully turning to face him, a smile present on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The said boy smiled wider and ran over to envelope the brunette into a warm embrace. Except the fact, that they almost got thrown overboard. The two back off from the railings and laughed it off as they stood there in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Even if I die right now I know that I will soon just be replaced"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought appeared in his mind, and his smile faded. He glanced at June, hearing the content hum that escaped the boy's throat. Theo's eyes softened and tightened the hug as he buried his face in June's shoulder. A foolish smile gracing his lips and bitter tears forming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>June, however, didn't complain nor said a word and just ran his finger through the other's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And then again, saying crazy things like that, isn’t it just silly?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo let everything out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His frustrations, his fears, his longing for freedom through those tears. He let himself crumble in June's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange haired boy made sure he was comforted and safe. He almost cried with him but kept it in knowing that it wasn't like him to cry. He needed to be strong for Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Flying by those airy days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where each day is the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you were gone that space started making me uneasy"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed after the event, the two of them didn't utter a word about it. Which relieved Theo in a way. But, today something felt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Theo entered the classroom. The feeling made him uneasy. Though, it was probably from how he didn't get enough sleep last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well ‘nuff said anyway, my test scores stay the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even alone I know all the answers to the problems</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aah"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher already gave their test results. Nothing changed. Still the same perfect 100. He couldn't expect less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already lunch time. He expected for June to come in the classroom with an excuse to be late but he didn't came.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theo wondered, looking at the empty desk next to him. Until the familiar cries of his classmates rang through his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swift turn, Theo stood up and saw the bouquet of white roses. The last time he saw those kinds of roses was at his relative's...funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As I ran through those hazy days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There must have been a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t see your tree in the forest of the problems"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a day. The teacher sadly announced the news. The movie club couldn't do anything as the rope broke while June was doing a stunt resulting his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vase full of white roses casted a shadow on Theo's desk as if it was mocking him. He should've been there. He could've prevented it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That shade of your flowing hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That smile, without a care</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's likely that most of them will forget it in a heartbeat"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette didn't know that was the last time he would ever see June's smile. The one that gave color in this black and white world of his. The light in the dark, empty void of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could never forget him even if most will.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That empty desk I’m by, And out the pane of sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it that I am waiting to be echoed back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though I tried, Your words would pass me by</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the end, I didn’t solve a thing at all"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't take it anymore. The way he abruptly stood up caused the whole class to look at him. Theo ignored the attention he brought upon himself and ran out the classroom. The yells of his teacher were blocked by the thoughts running through his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all a lie. June isn't. He could've been on the rooftop, waiting for Theo to come over. They must've made that story up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"By getting just a little closer to you, I think I could find it out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringing in a tone that slowly died and never will restart again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all at once, I know everything is gone"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was in disbelief. The halls were empty as he ran his way to the rooftop. At least no one could see his pathetic face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was growing desperate and his speed picked up. The empty halls were filled by loud footsteps. The brunette's mind was filled with what ifs and doubts only for him to shake it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He couldn’t take it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Living with a heart that only wants to disappear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeping his feelings hid behind a smile that stretched from ear to ear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> when smile had folded up and died from soaring from the window"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Theo reached the rooftop, he frantically looked around for any signs of the orange haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ragged breaths lead to choked sobs as he fell to his knees and tears falling down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'June..please..come out'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He begged in his mind over and over again, pounding his fist to the floor. So many emotions flooded his heart. Anger, grief, sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that stopped him from bleeding his hand was a small crinkle from a paper. He looked over at the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Even then, I don’t think that I’ll forget, such a pretty smile"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo couldn't believe what he saw at the sight. At the floor next to the railings beside him sat a group of paper cranes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His supposedly torn test paper was all taped up and folded into a paper crane along with the ones he threw away. All the perfect 100s and the one..test paper that had such a bad grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently held onto that said paper crane. June's smile flashing in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't forget you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of a department building, there stood a lone reaper. The sky was dark and glittered with stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaper had a sad smile present on his face as he muttered, "I wonder if he knew how much I loved him."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I couldn't forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of such a pretty smile~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi~ I actually finished this before chapter 1 HAHAHA but that means you guys got two foods from me! I hope you guys like it~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been..how many days? Weeks? Months?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Theo pondered as his skillful hands grazed over the piano keys, playing a sorrowful tune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn't moved on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to get away from his dad but he doesn't know how long it'll last for him to get found again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A memory playing in his mind. The paper cranes of his and June's test papers at the rooftop. His heart felt heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"By getting just a little closer to you. I think I could find it out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ringing in a tone that slowly died and never will restart again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And all at once, I know everything is gone"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those lyrics he heard from a song always hit close to home. And that was what he was playing right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His room was filled with the sound of his piano. It was his outlet. His source to let his feelings out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could've been more closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was already too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing will change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will never come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the song slowly came to an end, he reached to touch his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo glanced and saw that he was crying. He quietly laughed at himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How pathetic of him to cry over this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"June…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, a soul was in the room with him. It perked up when the name slipped through his lips. It walked over to him and looked at him with pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" Theo's voice was shaky as he gripped onto his shirt. His heart was too heavy. His feelings poured like the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soul smiled sadly at him and wrapped their arms around the crying brunette, even though their arms only phase through him, they couldn't care less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Theo…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm here…I always have been..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soul's words were unheard from the other. They hoped he could at least forget about them. To end his pain, his sorrow, his burden…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theo.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette looked up, the voice was familiar..almost too familiar. He looked around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he hearing things? He couldn't. He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai wasn't around so why did he hear someone? Was it his imagination? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of wind hit him and a few leaves entered the room. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He must've forgot to close the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo stood up and walked over to the open window. His baby blue eyes widened at the familiar red scarf that laid at his windowsill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sad, bittersweet smile formed on his lips as he grabbed the scarf. The soft fabric gave him comfort. He rubbed away his leftover tears and hugged the scarf tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could never forget your smile…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soul watched before they slowly faded. Their visiting time was up. They used the remainder of their time to make their scarf reach him. It was a remembrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One that'll stick with him until they meet once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sniffs* my heart broke writing these two chapters tbh...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways, follow me on twt @rosepr1nce! Kudos are appreciated 💜 Have a nice day everyone!~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did he really die? Or maybe he was just a sacrifice in vain? </p>
<p>There's chapter two of this by the by~ already finished and ready to be posted. Follow me on twt @rosepr1nce! I changed my @ gomen ^^;;</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>